


Música

by hearmyvoice



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearmyvoice/pseuds/hearmyvoice
Summary: Though Coco adored music, there was something that she adored more.





	Música

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 30: Writer's Choice.

It was not a secret that Socorro Rivera adored music. Even at the expense of her mother and daughter, she was born with the chords of a guitar in her veins.

She carried that love with her to death. She could enjoy the joy that traveled the Land of the Dead despite her age and feel young again. But, deep down in her already nonexistent heart, she knew that nothing could replace the acoustics that now sounded in the new Rivera residence.

Sure, it was more alive every _Día de Muertos_ with the touch that her great-grandson Miguel provided, but that did not mean she could not enjoy the soft notes that her Papá played next to Mamá. She could enjoy the music for hours, lovingly appreciating the kisses they occasionally shared; after all, she was a Rivera, and nothing was more important than the family.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie, I originally planned a father-daughter approach, but deep down I don't feel comfortable with the idea of Coco having a favoritism towards her father and this was the result.
> 
> I hope you liked. And happy Father's Day to all of them.


End file.
